A Summer Of Muggles
by Abnoba
Summary: All the Fifth years have todo a big assigment for school. None of them thought it would take 2 of thier 3 months of vacation, or that it would involve muggles!
1. Homework

Sirius got out of bed. It was the last day of school at Hogwarts; and he was very happy. Sirius was a fifth year and soon-to-be sixth-year. Sirius Hopped over to James' bed and shook him awake.  
  
"Come on! It's the last day of school!" Sirius said very cheerfully  
  
"It is isn't it?" Said James rubbing his eyes "Oh well, I guess that means I can sleep in." He said and fell back onto his bed.  
  
"Oh come on!" Said Sirius as he dragged James out of bed  
  
"Gah! Alright! Alright! I'm up!" He yelled  
  
Of course, after he yelled everyone in the boys dormitory woke up.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?" Some one else yelled from a different corner of the room.  
  
"Its 7:30; and we're supposed to be in the great hall at quarter till." Said Sirius; pointing at the old grandfather clock.  
  
Everyone scurried out of bed to get everything together, in less than 15 minutes. They got done as soon as they could so they were able to make it back down to the great hall without getting in trouble.  
  
They ran in to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table; just in time. Dumbledore stepped up to the teachers table and cleared his throat.  
  
"All fifth years will stay here after Breakfast for your summer assignment." Boomed Dumbledore  
  
"What?" Said most of the Fifth years in shock  
  
Some people also said: "That's not fair." "Woo-hoo! Homework!", "We have what?!", "You had better be joking or I'll.." and a few others.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus and Peter mumbled grumpily.  
  
"Great, homework; just what I need." Mumbled James  
  
"Maybe if I said my pet toad ate my parchment.."  
  
"Peter, one: you don't have a toad. Two: Toads don't eat parchment." said Remus holding his head.  
  
They slow ate their breakfast and stayed seated in they're seats waiting for they're assignment. After all the other students left except the fifth years; Dumbledore stood up at the teachers table.  
  
"Your assignment will be done; there is no way it will not be done. Your assignment is to see what Muggles do to help the earth and the beings living in it. What will happen is your teachers will assign where you do the work. What you will be doing is going with a group of Muggles (or at least they all should be Muggles.). You will be doing what Muggles think of this work as helping out. Churches will organize things called "Mission Trips." Where they will go places and do clean up jobs. That is what you will be doing for 2 of your 3 months of vacation." Said Dumbledore; pacing back and forth.  
  
The teachers got up and gave each student a piece of paper. Sirius' read "St. Luke's Episcopal church of Michigan. California and Mexico."  
  
Sirius looked over James' shoulder his read the same thing.  
  
"Alright! Were in the same group!" Said Sirius Grinning at James  
  
Remus looked at his. His said "YMCA Clean up crew. Texas."  
  
"Texas? I don't want to get sunburned!" Said Remus in shock  
  
"You won't die!" Said Sirius shaking his head.  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
"Hey, Peter has the same card as you." Said James pointing to the card Peter was holding.  
  
"Yeah." Said Remus  
  
"Alright! Everyone with a card that says 'St. Luke's Episcopal church of Michigan." Come over here and make a line." Said Dumbledore.  
  
James and Sirius got up; as well as Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"Ahh....shit." Said Sirius "They have to with us?"  
  
They stood in a line a waited for about 10 minutes until They were all done organizing who was with who; then they were able to go were they pleased.  
  
"Remember; June 20th is the day the buses will arrive for you to go to your destination! Remember that!" Yelled Dumbledore as everyone scurried out of the great hall. 


	2. Greyhound bus

When James and Sirius' got back to the Potters' home they had to clean they're normal garments so they could pack them again for their trip.  
  
"Any more laundry dears?" asked Mrs. Potter  
  
"No mother; wait; Sirius' has some." Said James; as he sat on his bed matching socks.  
  
Mrs. Potter walked up to Sirius and took his pile of clothes.  
  
"I'll have them done as soon as I can." She said as she smiled and turned to walk out of they're room.  
  
"Thanks." Said Sirius. Sirius stood up and walked over to James to help him match socks.  
  
After about 5 more socks had been paired with they're match they heard a tapping sound on their window; they both looked over. It was a Hogwarts owl. Sirius stood up and opened the window; the bird flew in and dropped the small package wrapped in brown paper and twine on the bed then flew right back out the window. Sirius picked up the package and opened it.  
  
"Its papers. Profiles! There profiles of the people were going to be with!" Said Sirius showing them to James  
  
James picked one up and read it out loud.  
  
"Name: Robert Graffi, Sex: Male, Age: 15, short Bio: Robert likes to go on these trips to be with friends, help the earth; and mostly to see the 'chicks' where ever he is going. Past Work: Went to Alaska and Canada; New York; Washington D.C and England." Said James; they than looked at his picture. He had hair like Remus; not to short not to long; but more long than short; it was Brown with some black at the roots. His face was normal- er looking; his nose was short; his lips the right size and his eyes'; which were so different; they looked golden and brown all at once.  
  
"Robert, Well; we know one person; you take half the pile and I'll take the other half." Said Sirius; so they split the pile and deserted the socks to see what the people where like.  
  
When ever they saw someone interesting they would read it out loud. Sirius came across a profile which seemed so different from the others it read: Name: Ora Ercy, Sex: Female, Age: 15, Short Bio: None. Previous trips: England and Scotland. He looked at her picture; even though it wasn't a wizard photo it seemed to move; her face wasn't happy; but not sad; it looked like she just got the thing she want most in the world only to have it stolen a second later. She had amber brown hair with red roots. Her eyes went from black on the out side to red then a brown color in the middle. Her face was normal; her nose was medium size her mouth was curled into a frown.  
  
"James look at this one." Said Sirius giving James the profile and picture  
  
"Creepy girl. Remind me to avoid her." Said James; giving the papers back.  
  
Sirius' looked at the picture. "Something seems wrong with her; she does appear to look like a normal Muggle; but does that mean that she really is a normal Muggle?" Sirius asked himself. He put the picture down and picked up the next. Mrs. Potter walked up. "Why aren't you folding clothes and putting them back in the trunks you have to leave tomorrow morning!" Said Mrs. Potter hurrying around to help get them organized.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly; when it was time to go to sleep; Sirius put his things in his trunk that he would need.  
  
"I wonder if Muggles' can be tricked as easily as Wizards and Witches." Said James; grinning.  
  
"Bet so." Said Sirius' still looking at the girls picture. "Ora.... Where have I heard that name before?" Asked Sirius looking up at James.  
  
"I think that's the name of a Witch or something. Someone we study during our snoozing hour." Said James, yawning.  
  
Sirius' just nodded and put the picture in his trunk. "Good night, James." Said Sirius and got in bed. Not to much later Sirius' fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
James woke up early that morning. He walked out onto his little balcony and leaned over the railing to look around in the early morning light. He felt a breeze rustle through his hair. "Wonder what time it is." Said James; He looked down below him; into his backyard. He saw his mother watering plants. He looked back up to see a bird in its nest; still asleep. James walked back inside and looked at his clock. '6:30'. He turned and looked at his calendar; it was June 20th the day he and Sirius would be going to Michigan then to California.  
  
James walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "I had better make Sirius and I lunches that we can have on our trip." Said James looking into the Fridge. "Already done, dear." Said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Thanks, mum." Said James; turning around to see his mother.  
  
"Is Sirius up to? Then you can have him come down to eat breakfast."  
  
"No, not yet. I think the bus is coming at 8:30 though. I think I had better get him up." Said James; starting to walk out, of the kitchen.  
  
"Good idea; I'll whip something up while your gone." Said Mrs. Potter James walked back up the stairs and into Sirius' and his room.  
  
"Wake up Sirius' we're going to be leaving soon!" said James shaking Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Alright I'm getting up." mumbled Sirius as he sat up rubbing his face.  
  
They both dragged they're trunks down the steps and onto the front porch.  
  
"Okay you two; breakfasts are in here eat up and take the bag lunches with you so you have something to eat; I got some American Muggle money for you. It's in the leather pouch." said Mrs. Potter as she got up; to get back to her gardening.  
  
"Thanks mum!" said James  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Sirius said  
  
She waved and was out the white double doors that lead to the back yard.  
  
Sirius and James sat down and ate they're breakfast; cereal and toast, with orange juice.  
  
They were done with it at about 7:15. They then decided to double check that they had everything. Parchment, quills, pens, pencils. They had everything. It was 8:15. James heard a beeping sound outside. Sirius looked out the window. There was a "Greyhound" bus outside.  
  
"I will see you later mum! I'll mail you!" Yelled James  
  
Mrs. Potter ran in and hugged James and Sirius. "I'll miss you too! Call me if you forgot something."  
  
"We will!" Yelled Sirius and James as they ran out the door dragging they're trunks. 2 people came out of the bus and smiled. One was they're transfiguration teach, Professor Gredroy. He had short curly blond hair with flecks of white and grey, blue eyes and a slight limp. The other man they didn't recognize He had short spiked brown hair he had to be in his 20's,  
  
"'Ello James Ello Sirius." Said Professor Gredroy "We'll get your trunks on the bus you two just get onto the bus."  
  
They nodded. "Wait, Professor! Are you going to be on the trip with us?" He stopped picking up James trunk and looked at him. "No, I'm just going to make sure you get to Michigan.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks!" and he ran after James onto the bus.  
  
On the bus there was: Malfoy, Snape, Lilly, Peter, Remus, Sally and 10 other people Sirius didn't know the names of. James and Sirius sat down in 2 seats next to Remus and Peter.  
  
The man with brown spiked hair got on the bus. "Hold on! We are leaving now make sure you buckle in or you'll go flying! "What?" asked Sirius  
  
"It's a magic bus. They don't want to waste time. Were going to fly to the states where people are going to be leaving from." Remus said leaning towards him his hair starting to cover his face. He shook his head so it wasn't in his face and leaned back in his seat. "Just buckle your seat trust me." Sirius buckled his seat and leaned back for the ride.  
  
~~End of chapter~~  
  
A/N: Okay, Ya, sorry for not updating…I was on a mission trip in Texas and Mexico. (Yes I have very bad sunburn but my friend gerbil has it worse! All over his back!) So you know why I haven't updated…But! THIS IS DONE!! (Not the story but the chapter…) happy happy! But in about 24 hours I'm off again to Washington -.-; so I won't be able to update after this one….sorry…enjoy! (Hope you enjoyed it!) 


End file.
